1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable memory device, and particularly to a portable memory device with a protective cap which can provide the memory device a good protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG 9, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional portable memory device. The portable memory device includes a case 15, a universal serial bus (USB) interface 13, and a cover 11 detachably connected to the case 15 to cover the USB interface 14.
The case 15 of the above-described conventional portable memory device is internally provided with circuits for storing and transmitting computer data, and is electrically connected to the USB interface 13, such that when the cover 11 is removed from the case 15 to expose the USB interface 13, the USB interface 13 may be directly plugged into a USB connector provided on a computer to function like an externally connected hard disk drive to transmit or store data. When the USB interface 13 is unplugged, the portable memory device can be carried by a user to any other place or be connected to another computer. Therefore, the portable memory device is highly mobile and convenient for use.
The USB interface 13 of the above-described conventional portable memory device is connected to an end of the case 15, and is protected by the cover 11 against uselessness resulted from collision, damage, distortion or deformation of the USB interface 13. During usage, the cover 11 may be taken off from the case 15 and easily lost. Once the cover 11 is lost, the USB interface 13 is no longer suitably protected and tends to become damaged, failed, and unusable.
Hence, how to improve the disadvantage in prior art is the major discussion of the present invention.